Talk:Guides/@comment-32163169-20170902062646/@comment-27346922-20171013164410
Typically most of the story flows through the events themselves, many of which are one-shots entirely focused around a specific event character (see: Lynn is training to fight monsters, or Solano is trying to contract a summon spirit), but some events push story. The earliest premise follows the story maps where the deposed Prince recieves a plea from the weakened Goddess Aigis and rescues her besieged temple, and then takes back his ancestral castle in Castle Retake from which he tries to stabilize his new kingdom amidst the monster and bandit filled turmoil of the times. Shortly after, the new kingdom was beset upon by a number of unique enemy forces. The great elder of the Ryujin decided to enact long-standing vengeance against the weakened humanity that he so hated in a two-part invasion that resulted in the Prince freeing the sealed princess Anya and fostering a peace between the two races (though militant factions still remain). The kingdom was also beset multiple times by a Dark Knight in full armor and his various strategies, defended and allied with the Fairy Kingdom when they were attacked by monster-allied Dark Elves, repelled a vampire invasion, and stopped attacks by undead forces commanded by a "King of the Dead". Eventually the kingdom was beset upon by a foreign army of humans lead by the deposed princess Horace whose distant desert nation had been subjugated by monsters. After resolving the invasion the Prince decided to cross the sea and rescue the desert kingdom when the opportunity presented itself which lead to the desert story maps, though having turned their focus twoards the ocean this also brought them in contact with both the sea monsters and various pirate factions leading to additional encounters. This expanded horizon and imperialistic success lead to rescuing more neighboring kingdoms, including the kingdom of the deposed princesses Imelia and Anelia which was under attack by unique soul-eating pumpkin monsters, as well as the Eastern Kingdom which was beset by unique monsters known as yokai (in ENG version this is at the behest of some of your bronze ninja units but in JP version you are assisting the deposed princess Kaguya , a sapphire unit). Further troubles continued during this time. The King of the Dead continued to harass the kingdom until eventually his "daughter" turned against him and aided the Prince in his destruction. Similarly the Dark Knights made multiple attacks against the kingdom until they were eventually defeated, culminating in an epic battle in the demon world of Makai itself (basically Hell) against the Greater Demon that had empowered them. The Yokai of the Eastern Kingdom also made a push to unseal their leader, the yokai known as Nurarihyon , which they succeeded at though he was repelled and fled (while screaming like a little girl), and the Vampire Lord responsible for the earlier vampiric attacks was finally defeated when he decided to attack the kingdom personally. Despite such successes though, problems continue to arise. The transportation circles leading to the floating island where the Magic City resides begin to activate on their own with monsters spilling out of them, leading the Prince to investigate what became of the place in the Magic City story maps. Furthermore they encountered and thwarted a cult of fanatics seeking to unseal and resurrect the soul of an ancient Demon King, rescued the besieged kingdom ruled by princess Louise from a Crimson Cult seeking to resurrect the Devil Ronove (and you will be seeing more of both fairly soon), and had encounters with a new faction of Dark Knights led by a new commander as well as an attack by the soul-eating Pumpkin King and its master, the Dracorich. Most recently the Prince encountered a mysterious necromancer who had turned a ship full of sailors into undead ghosts, and also aided another human army from the militant White Empire who were under attack by a monster army, which are story threads we will be getting to. The Prince has also recently encountered and repelled Orc mercenaries, which will lead to further issues down the line.